neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Legolas Archer
Formerly the Vice-Captain of the 7th Division. A.K.A. Legs, Lego, Archer. Is the oldest in Gotei so had to retire so that the young generation could make an impact (could still wipe the floor with them though). Appearance Legolas first appeared in the Gotei Reboot 1. She foolishly asked if anyone wanted to take her under their wing and foolishly accepted TheLevinsnake's proposal of joining him. Though she teased him a lot about her leaving (until she actually did), she greatly enjoyed the time with 7th division. Physical Appearance: Pointy ears,light brown hair, grey eyes. Is said to resemble a Spanish actress. Legolas does not wear the traditional Shinigami uniform; instead wears the archer's armor. Personality Legolas likes to joke and have fun (poor gal needs to realize she is not funny at all). She is a bit mean at times, but all in good fun. If it's people being deliberately mean to each other, she does not stand for it. She loves people and gives second, third, fourth...etc. chances if the person is willing to take them. Relationships TheLevinsnake: Former Boss. Would drive Legs crazy with midnight runs of nakedness through Gotei. Was the priestess to his and Tohru's wedding. panda_bar: Met Panda in the Gotei after hours one night. There was no turning back afterwards. Ran: Shipping wars galore. Both shipping each other with lots of different people in attempt to troll one another or just for the heck of it. Charlotte: Is Archer's god-niece. The attempt at pairing CharlottexElementalist was somewhat of a failure (only cause Ele keeps denying his feelings). There was a strong attempt to make Charlotte happy (by Legolas)by buying a bachelor for her in the Gotei Bachelor Auction, but had to back down due to some issues. Legolas swore to find a bachelor that is worthy of Charlotte one day. El3v3n: Former subordinate. Enjoyed setting things on fire and stealing things. Jovie: Legs named him Super Boss. Yuuki-san: Would sometimes not see each other due to timezones. Would meet in the Gotei Afterhours with Panda and Avatar. History Elf-story: Once upon a time, in the land of the living there was a young elf named Legolas Archer (what were her parents thinking). She spent her days perfecting her skills in archery; sometimes sunrise to sundown. One day, she was summoned to a council because her stupid father did not want to go and so she had to take his place. At the council she found out that some dummy wanted to take a ring to a mountain and blah blah blah....she was only half paying attention. She told her friend to pretend to be her and take her place. He greatly resembled a female so no one would ever figure out the difference between them. Her friend agreed and went on the journey. Legolas Archer then decided to go on vacation, where as she was looking up at the sky and marveling at her luck, she tripped over a rock which happened to be by a cliff and fell off. So then she ended up in Soul Society where she became a Shinigami. Now whenever Legolas takes vacation, she makes sure it is no where near mountains. Elf-Shinigami story: One day, Legs noticed that Sauron was lurking in the Gotei and figured something must be done. She created the Fellowship of the Gotei. Legolas stayed as Legolas Tohru became Tohrugorn (because of Kurogasa) Kurogasa named himself Kurogandalf and was later renamed "Kurondalf." TheLevinsnake is married to Tohru so Legs decided to name him Lerwen. Yuuki-san was named as Froki by Lerwen. Soul-slayer became Sollum. Together they embarked on a journey that changed the destiny of The Gotei forever.....or at least until everyone else showed up and changed the subject. Quotes "Boss put some clothes on." "I support ElexCharlotte. So quit your whining Ele." Category:Division 7 Category:Shinigami Category:Elf Category:Character profiles Category:Central 46